Scream of the Evil Genie
Scream of the Evil Genie is the thirteenth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 1997. The cover illustration features a soda can in an alleyway. The can has a mist with eyes emerging from it, which is Jenna the genie. Blurb This Genie's a Major Meanie!! As usual, it was a pretty long day at school. So before you do your homework you decide to grab a soda. But when you open the can, out pops a genie who offers you three wishes. She seems pretty cool, so you accept. If you start out with an easy one—like wishing to be gorgeous—she turns you into something that everyone wants to see! But that something isn’t exactly human. If you still think she’s cool and wish to be rich, you'll definitely find out the hard way that money isn’t everything. Will you get back to normal before you're "all wished up"? The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings! Plot After coming home from school after a very tiring day, you take a cola can out of the refrigerator. Once opened, instead of Cola, a genie named Jenna, dressed like a punk rocker, pops out. She grants you three wishes, so long as they are not violent, involve the death or injury of someone else, or are menial household tasks. However, the wishes should be spoken very precisely... Story A You choose a wish from a list of suggestions (fame, money, or good looks), but something goes "wrong" with the wish. You then have to either find a way to deal with it yourself, or make another wish to cancel it out, but you don't know where Jenna is... Story B Before you can make your wish, your mother gets home. She embarrasses you, and you're so frustrated that you say you wish Jenna were your mother. Your wish comes true, and now you have to find a way to get your real mother back - but your brother and sister are also Jenna's children now, and can make their own wishes. List of endings There are sixteen bad endings, one ambiguous ending, and five good endings. Bad endings }} Ambiguous endings }} Good endings }} International releases Gallery The Scream of the Evil Genie - UK Cover.jpg|UK El grito del genio diabólico.jpg|Spanish Scream_of_the_Evil_Genie_-_Italian_Cover_-_Il_Genio_del_Male_Cover.jpg|Italian Screamoftheevilgenie-german.jpg|German La Plainte du génie malfaisant.jpg|French Scream of the Evil Genie - Norwegian Cover - Ånden i brusen.jpg|Norwegian Advertisement GYG 13 Scream Evil Genie bookad from OS50 1996 1stpr.jpg|Book advertisement from Calling All Creeps!. Artwork Scream of the Evil Genie (Full Art).jpg|Cover artwork by Mark Nagata. Trivia *In one storyline, the reader can encounter a talking parrot. One ending jokingly suggests that the bird may be "an escapee from a Florida theme park." This is a reference to Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room: this attraction can be found at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida. *While the original book uses the terms "cellular phone" and "laptop computer", these phrases are replaced with "cell phone" and "laptop" respectively in the digital rerelease. *''Mortal Revenge'' is likely a reference to Mortal Kombat. *The original advertisement mentions a path where you wish to fly, causing you to turn into a vulture. This does not happen in the actual book. References in other Goosebumps media * Jenna appears in Checkout Time at the Dead-End Hotel. Jenna transports the reader to the start of Scream of the Evil Genie. * In "Goosebumps: The Game", Jenna the Genie is mentioned by a group of movers. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Magic Category:Animals Category:Genies Category:Time Travel Category:Giants Category:Transformations Category:Sports Category:Birds Category:Jungles Category:Monsters Category:Villainesses Category:Living Skeletons Category:Change in Size Category:Video games (topic) Category:Robots (topic) Category:Dragons Category:Books Released In 1997 Category:Covers by Mark Nagata